


Have a Nice Day

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared declares an ice cream day, Jensen is slightly obsessed with chocolate, and the dogs get bathed. What the boys do when they get a week off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Nice Day

**Monday**

  
Jared declares it "ice cream day".

"That's when we eat nothing but ice cream all day until we get sick from it," he explains unnecessarily.

Just fifteen minutes ago Jared wandered into Jensen's room at the ungodly hour of ten a.m. with a spoon hanging out of his mouth and two bowls balanced in one hand. The other held a mug of coffee.

For all Jensen knows he should've kept the mug and thrown the bowl right back at him. The problem was that Jared wouldn't have just left and let Jensen have his free day in peace. So the choice was to have Jared and ice cream or watch Jared have the ice cream. Besides, it's chocolate, with chocolate syrup, and even chocolate sprinkles on top. Any early day is instantly made better by coffee and lots of chocolate.

"So I'm thinking we need to run down to the store, though." Jared licks his spoon. He's having vanilla, with no syrup and no sprinkles, and c'mon. Is there any ice cream flavor that's more boring than vanilla? Jensen keeps telling him that chocolate is the way to go, but Jared never listens. "This is actually the last ice cream we have. I really want Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Banana Split, and I dunno, something with nuts, maybe."

"Chocolate," Jensen mumbles, mouth full of half-melted heaven. "We need more chocolate."

Jared turns toward him. "Your taste is boring."

It turns out that you can get sick from having nothing but ice cream pretty fast. Nobody has actually thrown up yet, but Jensen thinks if he could muster up the energy to drag himself to the bathroom, he just might. Earlier Jared said that his stomach hurt so bad that he wouldn't move another inch and just lay down on the floor where he was.

"'m gonna die," Jared moans. "Why did you let me eat so much?"

"'s not my fault," Jensen says. There are three empty pint-sized cartons of ice cream on the coffee table: Cookie Dough, Banana Split, and chocolate. Half of another carton of Chunky Monkey is slowly melting.

"Oh God, I'm gonna go into sugar shock. I need something salty." Jared pauses. "I want a pizza."

Jensen smacks at him weakly with the arm that's hanging from the couch. "Stop talking about food."

"Shut up. I need pizza. Where's m' phone?" Jared gropes around on the table till he finds it.

"Seriously?!"

"Jensen," Jared says earnestly. "My blood sugar is too high, I can feel it. This could be life-threatening. I need to get it down."

"With _pizza_?!"

"Duh, ice cream's sweet, pizza's salty. It's simple logic."

"Dude, do you have _any_ idea of what you're talking about?"

"No." Jared sounds almost happy. "But neither do you, so shut up."

By the time the pizza arrives Jensen doesn't feel as nauseous anymore and crams a few slices into his mouth before Jared can finish off the whole family-sized thing. It's good, but Jensen still vetoes when Jared wants to make Tuesday pizza day.

 

**Tuesday**

  
Jared declares it cleaning day.

Jensen wakes up from the sound of the vacuum cleaner. He tries bundling up in the covers and pulling the pillow over his ears, but it doesn't help, and seriously: No way is there so much dust right outside his door that it warrants vacuuming the exact same spot for five minutes.

When he throws his door open Jared's beaming at him. The smile only falters for a second as his eyes skim to Jensen's bare chest. "Good morning! The weather sucks, so I thought we could use the day off for some cleaning. The last time we did it was when your parents came up in the _summer_."

"Yeah, so?"

"Jensen, this place is a mess! Do you want to know how many beer caps I pulled out from under the fridge?"

"That's my, uh, my beer cap collection."

"Nobody has a beer cap collection."

"I do," Jensen argues. "Seriously, I'm going back to bed. Nothing wrong with a little – oh my God, what is _that_?"

"It's a dead mouse." Jared holds it by the tail, dangling it in front of Jensen's face. It's disgusting, all half-mauled and wet. "Harley found it in the laundry room. Now get your pretty little ass out of bed and help me clean."

Jensen happily dusts and mops, sweeps and polishes for half a day after that. Never in his life does he want to see such a poor little mouse again, knowing it was somewhere _in the house_. He did laundry just three days ago.

The used dishes and glasses and cups and pots and cutlery that are scattered around the house fill two dishwasher loads, and it's nice to know that Jensen's favorite mug hasn’t disappeared but ended up stuck to Jared's bedside table.

When Jensen's put the last clean dishes away, Jared hands him a beer. "Thanks."

Jared flicks the cap of his bottle at Jensen. "For your collection."

It falls on the floor, but Jensen doesn't pick it up. Eventually it will probably get kicked under the fridge.

He opens his own bottle and leans against the counter. You can actually do that now without your shirt coming away with sticky red stains. Now that he thinks about it, they were both pretty sloppy. Jensen spent twenty minutes just scrubbing the toilet.

They spend a few moments drinking beer and silently appreciating the work they did – Jared lets his gaze wander around the kitchen a few times with what looks like a content smile. Sadie comes trotting in and Jared scratches her behind the ear.

Jensen sets his empty bottle down. "We're done, right?"

"Think so."

"Good, 'cause then I'm going back to bed."

"Jensen!" Jared gasps.

"What?"

"It's the middle of the day!"

"So?" Jensen firmly believes that you can always sleep, just like you can always eat chocolate.

"If you sleep now you won't be able to sleep tonight." It's the same tone Jensen's mother always used to say the exact same thing.

"So?" Jensen repeats. "I can stay up late if I want to."

"We're going to watch a movie now," Jared says. "One that's got absolutely nothing to do with keeping clean and is all about smashing things and getting dirty."

Unfortunately Jared is not really Jensen's mother, so while Jensen's mom would only scold him if she caught him catching some sleep despite her advice, Jared's persuading is a lot more physical. He just drags Jensen to the living room and plunks him on the couch, then slings an arm around him after popping in the DVD so Jensen can't get away.

Of course Jared falls asleep halfway through the movie with his head tipped back and his mouth open. It'd be too easy to get him back for the time Jensen did the same and woke up with a mouthful of salt. But he's pretty comfortable tucked against Jared's shoulder, so Jensen just closes his eyes.

 

**Wednesday**

  
Jared declares it physical exercise day.

Jensen dubs it physical exhaustion day.

Of course he tossed and turned for a long time in bed yesterday, unable to fall asleep, so nine a.m. is _definitely_ too early for a morning run with the dogs. Jensen would've preferred an afternoon run. Or an early evening run. Or better yet, no run at all. He should've just turned his back when Jared had opened the door, bribing him with coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.

Jensen's not un-athletic; he was fine for the first few miles, but now Jared seems to be going for marathon training and Jensen is stuck struggling along a good few yards behind him, with only Harley as company. At least someone slows down for him and doesn't drag him along by the leash. He promises Harley a bone from Jared's body when Jensen kills him. Harley just looks at him, confused.

They take the shortcut through the park on the way back – thank God for small favors – but when they arrive at the house, Jensen's still exhausted while Jared's hopping around like the energizer bunny.

"That's it; I'm out," Jensen pants, hands on his knees. "Whatever else you've got planned for the day, do it without me."

"That's fine. You can spot me," Jared says excitedly. "Wuss."

Just for that comment Jensen wonders if – should anything happen – he shouldn't just let Jared handle it himself. Not that he ever would. He'd do his best to help Jared wrestle the weights back on the stand – if he managed to stop being distracted by the flex of Jared's muscles long enough. Jared's never been more unattractive as when he's bench pressing, huffing and puffing with a flushed face, and Jensen can never stop staring.

After the weights, Jared does sit-ups, and Jensen flees to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and Jared a protein shake. There's no use trying to make him eat actual food when he's like this – except for the obligatory take-out they're going to have for dinner. Jared's still not out of the garage when Jensen's devoured his sandwich, so he leaves the shake and a banana on the counter and finally gets the hell into the shower.

He hears Jared's shower going a few minutes after Jensen's stepped out of his own. By the time they both make it back to the kitchen, Jensen's dressed in the softest pair of sweatpants he could find, and Jared's damp hair is curling around his ears.

Jared sips at his shake. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So how much did you put on, anyway? Two hundred pounds?"

"Two twenty-five."

"Whoa, that's more 'n I weigh."

Jared grins. "Well, I could probably bench press you, too."

"Oh yeah? I think you're probably full of –" Before Jensen knows it, his feet are up in the air and he's pressed against Jared's chest, one of Jared's arms snug under Jensen's ass. Jared bounces him up and down until Jensen shouts, "All right, you fucker! I believe you. Let me down!"

Jared sets him down carefully, but he doesn't let Jensen go, keeping him in the circle of his arms. He isn't laughing anymore, searching Jensen's eyes, gaze flicking to Jensen's mouth. "Jen..."

Jensen holds his breath, but then Jared shakes his head slightly and smiles again. "C'mon, you wanna play some tennis? You're not too exhausted to hold a controller, are you?"

 

**Thursday**

  
Jared declares it annoy Jensen until he snaps day.

Okay, he doesn't actually call it that, but it's still true.

At around eleven Jensen wanders into the kitchen where Jared's slurping out of a mug. There's no coffee left in the pot, and the tin they keep the coffee grounds in is empty.

"Oh yeah." Jared waves his hand. "We're out of coffee. There was just enough left for two cups."

Jensen blinks. "You made two cups of our _last_ coffee and you didn't think to save me some?"

"I didn't know when you were gonna get up." Jared shrugs. "And hey, it's not like you couldn't have thought of buying some, too."

Jensen takes a deep breath. This isn't worth starting a fight over, he tells himself. It's just coffee. "Whatever. 'm gonna run down to the coffee shop at the corner." They have chocolate muffins, too, with chocolate chips inside.

Jensen comes back with his mood thoroughly improved; he even bought a pack of their high-quality Ecuadorian blend that he will hide in his closet and only ever take out when Jared isn't there.

That mood is shattered, however, when he finds Jared washing his dogs in _Jensen's_ bathroom.

"You know it's easier to keep them in the bathtub than in my walk in shower. You didn't mind the last time."

"I don't." Jensen's left eyelid is twitching. "I just wish you'd asked me."

"You were gone." Jared is trying to soap up Sadie's back at the same time, suds flying everywhere as she shakes herself.

"For coffee!"

"You were gone for an _hour_." Yeah, so maybe Jensen indulged in a little chocolate cake fest while he was there; sue him. "You didn't take your phone. The dogs were playing in the mud in the backyard, I didn't want them running around the house like that. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Jensen slams the door.

One of Jared's socks that must've fallen out of a pile of fresh laundry lies at the bottom of the stairs, Jared watches a lame program about whales, Jared eats Jensen's fortune cookie from yesterday. He _always_ does that. Jared listens to obnoxious music too loud, Jared leaves the milk carton on the counter, Jared mumbles along with the script he's reading while Jensen tries to concentrate on typing an email to his sister.

"Could you cut that out?"

"You have a desk in your room where you can write in peace," Jared says without looking up.

"I was here first."

"It's my house."

"I'm paying you rent."

Jared slams his script on the coffee table and stands up. "What's wrong with you today?"

Jensen pushes his chair back. "What? Nothing!"

"You've been acting like an ass! You stomped up the stairs and threw a sock at me, you ate my last gummi worms even though you don't even like them, you played the greatest country rock hits for half an hour on full volume."

"Fine. You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Jensen stands up, too. "It's you. You and your goddamn attitude. 'Ooh, I'm Jared Padalecki, I can do everything, 'cause the whole damn world loves me!' You think you can drink my coffee and bathe your fucking dogs in my bathtub –"

"You love the dogs! Hell, they're practically yours, too!"

"I've had it up to here with you!" Jensen shouts and Jared snaps, "Yeah? Right back at ya!" and why the hell are they quoting their own show at each other?

Jared looks really pissed off now. "Why won't you tell me what's really going on here? What do you want from me?" He takes a step closer, and that's it; Jensen just cracks.

"I want you to realize that there are consequences to what you do! You can't just start stuff and then not go through with it. And I want you to finish what you started yesterday and just kiss me already, dammit!" he yells, hands balled into fists.

There's a moment of absolute silence. Jensen expects Jared to storm out any second, but then Jared says, still loud enough to make the dogs cower in their corner, "Okay! Now was that so hard to say!"

"No!"

"Good!"

"Why are we still shouting!"

"I don't know! Come here!"

Jared meets him in the middle.

 

**Friday**

  
Jared declares it sex day.

"That's when we have a lot of wild, sweaty –" The rest of the sentence is blessedly muffled.

"I'm enjoying the afterglow, so shut up." Jensen takes his hand away from Jared's mouth and presses a soft kiss to it.

"What afterglow? You haven't given me an orgasm in," Jared cranes his head to glance at the clock, "at least an hour. C'mon. I want one now." His hand snakes down beneath the sheets.

"Whoa, there." Jensen stops it before it gets too far. Aren't you hungry yet? Don't you want something to eat?" It's almost noon and they haven't even had breakfast yet.

"Nah." Jared fights Jensen's hand away, then gets his around Jensen's dick, stroking slowly. "Maybe after. You wanna order something while I suck you off?"

"Uh, no? But I'll order something _after_ you sucked me off."

"That's what I thought," Jared says, then kisses his way down Jensen's chest.

They leave the bed exactly three times: once for food, once for a shower that ends with Jensen's hands flat against the wall while Jared is biting his neck, fingers moving inside him.

The third time Jensen tries to open a condom with slick fingers. It doesn’t work, so Jensen sticks it between his teeth and rips the fourth condom in a row. Jared laughs so hard that Jensen shoves him off the bed.

"Sorry, sorry," Jared wheezes, stretching his arm up to him. Jensen follows him down and fucks him on the floor.

That one's a real hit, actually, so much that Jared insists on a repeat performance in front of the fireplace. They don't have a bearskin rug, but Jared digs out a quilt from somewhere that he wraps them up in after. Bearskin is overrated anyway, Jensen thinks and surreptitiously snuggles into Jared's embrace.

When it starts getting dark outside, Jensen leaves Jared asleep on the bed and drives to the nearest drugstore. They ran out of condoms.

He's browsing the lube section – rimming Jared might be a lot more fun if Jared tasted like Pina Colada – when Jared calls. "You know, there are better times to freak out and run away than in the middle of sex day."

Jensen jams the phone between his ear and shoulder and picks up two boxes. "Actually, that'd be the perfect time before you wear me out. Chocolate or strawberry?"

Jared groans. "Jen, we said no more ice cream for a month."

"I'm not talking about ice cream."

"Oh. Just get... whatever. And come home. I miss your dick."

"Aw. You miss me."

"It could be in my ass right now."

"You miss me." Jensen gets a stupid grin on his face right there in the store.

"I miss your body heat."

"You miss me."

"Come home," Jared repeats and hangs up.

Jensen gets the chocolate lube. Jared laughs when he sees the tube, then kisses Jensen and puts it to good use.

It's amazing how much wild, sweaty sex you can have in a day. Jensen never knew until now, and he's not sure they're finished yet. Thank God there's a weekend coming up. They'll actually need it after five days off.

The bed is a mess, but neither of them cares, lying tangled up in the sheets.

"Gimme five minutes," Jared says and closes his eyes, then starts snoring with his head on Jensen's chest. Jensen strokes his hair for a while until he falls asleep, too.

 

The End.


End file.
